


The Mystery of Amara Volante

by BEB0P105



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEB0P105/pseuds/BEB0P105
Summary: A multi-work series pertaining to the mystery of Amara Volante, Bane of the Rust Kell.





	1. Raise Your Weapons

I'm awoken to the sharp beam of sunlight violating my bedroom. A man wearing a brown leather tunic obstructs the bright pain in my eyes. He stands disapprovingly in the threshold and calls a name that isn't mine.

"Amara," He says. He sounds impatient. "You were expected twenty minutes ago. Our comrades are waiting!"

My head is pounding, but I rise. My blanket falls as I do so, and I can feel the warm air of summer brush against my exposed skin. "Who are you?" I ask. "Where am I?"

The man groans. "Did you headbutt Vrek to death or did you stab him in the face? It's me, you dunce. Your brother?"

"Ambrose." I say without any prior knowledge.

He sighs now. "Sister, I understand that you've had a long day yesterday, but as leaders, we're expected to rally our troops. Brief them. Give them a morale boost."

"I... Understand." It's very hard to concentrate, and everything hits me at once. A vivid memory of a Fallen corpse remains in my mind. Vrek's body, maybe.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready. When you are, meet me at the temple. Our force is waiting." Ambrose begins to turn to leave, but stops for a moment to give me some parting words. "Oh, and maybe see if your valued informant will join us as well?" He points at the woman in bed with me.

I let out a light gasp and I am flustered. I throw a pillow at Ambrose, but he's left and it hits the sliding door and drops to the floor. There's a brief spike in pain and I hold my head and groan for a moment. Eventually I come to my senses and I look to the woman laying in bed with me. She's smiling, sound asleep and clearly undisturbed by Ambrose's wake up call.

I heed his request and find myself putting on a set of Titan armour. I notice that a helmet is missing from the stand, but think little of it. This gives me a chance to look around the bedroom. It's decorated with festive lights and plenty of candles. Notably, there's a large painting of an armoured woman holding a poleaxe sitting on the floor next to a dresser. It predates the Golden Age by centuries, maybe a millennium or two. There are other items of note around the room, including trophies of past battles. There's a mirror on the dresser. It leans against the wall with little support and there are more of the festive lights on its borders. This is the first time that I get a good look at myself.

I am not Renato Dorian. Not physically, at least. In spirit. But even then, I don't feel much disassociation from the woman I appear to in fact be. My skin is olive, and relatively scarred. My eyes are still green, and my hair is still black, and worn long. I stroke the mirror with the tips of my fingers and take in the round, slightly weathered face. A glint of sunlight catches my eye as a light breeze makes it through the partially closed sliding door and shifts a cloak hanging close to the door, revealing a helmet. My helmet.

I stare into the eye sockets and take in the details. It's a grim-looking helmet with a skeletal visage. The paint is a lot less faded than it is currently, and the insignia of the jade rabbit is freshly painted. Everything about the helmet seems recent, including the battle scarring. I give a small smile at the only familiar object in this vivid hallucination and look for a weapon. For some reason, the pulse rifle sitting on a crate isn't what I go for; It is instead an ornate javelin. I feel its weight while looking at the cloak decorated by a stylized rabbit hanging from the wall. It's leaping upwards at a circle I presume to be the moon. Likely to be another spoil of war, I set out of the room after I'm satisfied with the weight of the javelin.

Ambrose is already waiting for me at the temple entrance. He too is adorned in crimson and golden armour, his helmet stored under his left arm, and in his right was a massive round decorated shield with a single cutaway for return-fire purposes. It is also the first time I get a good look at him. My apparent brother shares my skin, eye, and hair colour. A single scar stretches across his face, starting at his jaw and ending just before his hairline. He looks about my age, but all things considered, as a Guardian our ages are irrelevant. His armour suggests that he is also a Titan.

He turns his head to see me. "You're five minutes later than I asked." He says to me accusingly.

"I apologize. Today is a bit of a blur."

He looks at me with a more quizzical expression this time. "Are you sure you're alright, sister?"

I'm caught off-guard by his question, but I nod and set a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, brother. Still weary from our previous battle, is all."

He smiles at me and reciprocates my gesture of comfort. "You were astounding, Amara." He says to me, then glances at the crowd before us. "Shall I speak then?" He offers.

I nod in affirmation, and we both turn to face the masses. I gaze out at the sea of assorted faces adorned in armour I recognize signature themes of armour as that of Guardians', and others are merely regular people who have taken up arms. They all stare at us intently as Ambrose clears his throat. Ghosts whir above the crowd. Some have stopped to watch us, too. In the front row of the crowd I notice the woman from my bed, wearing the rabbit cloak from my room, carrying the pulse rifle I refused. She smiles fondly at me, and I do so back.

"My fellow warriors!" My brother calls out. The crowd calls back, returning his greeting. "My fellow warriors, I bring great news! I stand before you this morning to tell you that last night, our efforts have resulted in the death of Vrek, Kell of the Fallen House of Rust! Slain personally by my sister, Amara." The crowd cheers and applauds. Weapons are raised towards the sky in celebratory fashion. I awkwardly wave at the crowd and humbly bask in their commendation. Ambrose lets this carry on for a few minutes before he continues. "However... Our efforts here are not finished just yet."

The crowds applause falls silent once again and they lower their arms. Ambrose swallows and nods in empathy, as if he feels the collective discouragement. "We have cut off the head of the hydra, be assured. But as we all know, the Fallen leadership is merely a power vacuum, and another Kell will soon rise. But for the time being, the House of Rust is scattered, and panicking. They have no strategy, and no formal leadership. With that knowledge however, I believe that we can sunder House Rust and stomp at their remains until they are nothing but ash."

Our army begins to cheer again.

"Our new home is here, but our fight continues. In two days, we march beyond the Great Wall and pursue what's left of our enemy. We are going to ensure that they never step foot in China every again, lest they feel our wrath! Raise your weapons, my brothers and sisters! We have won the day, and we will win the war! Every effort we make pushes the Earth further into liberation!"

The people raise their weapons again. A thunderous roar of applause deafens my ears. I notice that the Hunter in front row isn't sharing their enthusiasm, but she is still smiling.

"What did you think, sister?" Ambrose asks, clearly proud of his speech.

"You are a very capable leader, Ambrose. They are lucky to have you."

"I could say the same of you." He reciprocates. "It was only partially true. I could not tell them the real reason. Not yet."

I understand what he is talking about, and I also do not. "It must come to them naturally." I add. "However, I would like to go back to bed, if you don't mind."

Ambrose laughs, and hugs me. "But of course, sister."


	2. An Introduction to Renato Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you've met Amara, and now it's time to meet her... Descendant.

Guardian (Self-designate: Renato Dorian) and Ghost companion (Designate: Pendleton) arrived approximately one year ago*1 at Tower-Three at approximately 0248 hours local-time, inbound from Mars. Ship classified as a severely damaged Kestrel-class jumpship (Or rather, what was left of it.); It's a miracle it broke atmo and survived re-entry. 

Intake report is as follows:

> 1 Ghost-Fabricated Armour set.  
> 1 PSI Umbra II Pulse Rifle.  
> 4 Spare magazines for PSI Umbra II Pulse Rifle.  
> 1 Monitor Type-2 helmet; Moderate damage, previously owned*2.

Initial meeting with Vanguard liasons Shaula Vell, Hedley, and Flynn, occurred on-site, the three of which all reported to the hanger after Renato's salvaged jumpship failed a routine landing and collided with a parked Phaeton-class LRv1 Javelin undergoing maintenance. The newborn Titan emerged from the wreckage relatively unscathed, immediately apologizing for the damage and offering his services in restoring the latter jumpship. Assignment to personal quarters was not immediate; For the time being (One week.), Renato resided in the hanger. He was observed sleeping in Future War Cult's common area and on one occasion, the ceilings support beams. Eventually given a shared dorm with a fellow Titan.

The following week, Shaula Vell took up the role as Renato's personal mentor. Action reports submitted by Shaula remark on his swift combat reflexes and tactical competence, being more thoughtful than the better part of his Titan brethren. Shows a fondness for pulse rifles, shotguns, and various small arms and melee weaponry. Gets along well with Guardians met during patrols, and offers his assistance to New Monarchy and the Future War Cult (Vaguely indentured to them after sleeping in their common area.). A final observation reports on frequent- albeit brief- spells of memory displacement.

Three months after arrival at Tower-Three, Vanguard liason Lachlan assigned Renato as an escort for a Warlock by the name of Eva, at the recommendation of Shaula. Intentions were as followed: Venus scouting mission. Three day duration. Observe the resurgent Vex threat. Retaliatory combat only.

On the second day the pair discovered a Golden Age ruin while tailing a Vex patrol. At the insistence of Eva, they paused their current objective to retrieve data from surviving data cores. A conflux was also found in the vicinity; Eva's Ghost attempted to tap into it, but unwittingly summoned a large Vex unit. Both parties seemed to have been caught by surprise, however, Renato and Eva succeeded in driving the unit off without major injury (Renato suffered an armour breach after getting Eva out of harm's way.). After-Action reports suggest that the large Vex unit was in fact a damaged Gate Lord attempting to restore itself. 

Onward, Renato boasts an impressive service record. With several successful Strike missions and his involvement with the Venus and Luna Raids, he continues to be an active unit in the field. Many of his assignments are shared with Guardian Eva (The two of which seem to share a romantic fondness for each other.). His latest exploit is the Strike mission against an Exalted Hive Wizard. Renato is currently participating in the conflict between the Reef and the House of Wolves, aiding the former in the extinguishing of the latter's rebellion.

Renato has been noted to have great potential in vehicle maintenance, displaying his knowledge of said craft with allied and enemy technology alike. This makes him a valuable asset for saboteur operations, maintenance tasks, and recovery jobs. When not on a particular mission or assigned to a patrol, he is often found in Tower-Three's hangar bay, or accompanying the Warlock Eva. He is quiet, but sociable and subordinate with a menagerie of allies amidst the Guardians and their allied factions, including the Awoken of the Reef.


End file.
